


Hidden flames

by Shadyy_Shai (shadowkan_shai)



Series: TaeJin Elemental Universe [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elemental Magic, F/F, Implied Mpreg, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkan_shai/pseuds/Shadyy_Shai
Summary: Three times when Taehyung revealed his true nature and one time when Jin showed his...





	1. Glowing Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful people, here the continuation of my Taejin elemental AU. We are delving in the past, Taehyung’s childhood, the discovery of his powers, and that faithful meeting that change his life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. To his father

* * *

Kim Jaejoong was known to be a gentle yet discreet omega. He was gifted with beautiful features and a small stature. His big doe eyes made others people easily swayed by his grace and kindness.

He was always helpful toward those who needed. His calm and reserved nature was a contrast and a safe haven for the betas and omegas alike, and he was one of the rare omegas who dare to oppose the aggressive and boisterous alphas of their clan.

Indeed, Jaejoong has bested one of the best fighters of the castle, with a well-placed kick in the southern region, since then, alphas respected and feared him as equal measure.

The omega has found a decent work at the castle, as a cook. Sometimes, he would also serve the nobility when the King will throw huge and unnecessary parties.

The brunet lived in a small cottage with a little garden, near the tall trees of the magical forest surrounding the Fire clan territory.

The garden were filled with vegetables and fruits, enough to feed him and his young son, with the little money he had, he would buy some warm wool and would spent afternoon carefully knitting a red scarf for his son, the young boy watching curiously the clumsy yet elegant fingers of his father threading the fabric.

Since Taehyung was a little cub, it has always been the two of them inside that cottage, the only possession he could claim. It was difficult and tiring some days, Jaejoong has faced the heavy stare and insults of the population, being an unmated omega with a child was unheard of. He had even fought mercilessly against the unwanted advances of alphas.

But seeing his son happily chasing some butterflies with that precious boxy smile was worth all the heartbreaks and name-calling in the world.

His grandmother was rumored to have been an incredible and powerful elemental, yet he never had any power in him, neither his late parent. It was particularly painful to shift in his tiger form, and he wasn’t as strong either.

The tall brunet had thought that it will be similar to his son. Taehyung would grow up, and found a small job in the city. He would then settle with his mate in the cottage, raising a lot of weretigers.

But Jaejoong realized quickly that this peaceful future he has envisioned for his son wouldn’t come to fruition.

“Look, look dad” exclaimed Taehyung, a large smile on his face. His eyes were shining and their habitual caramel color has shifted to a burning red. The seven years old was lifting his small hands toward his father, showing the small little flames dancing in them.

Jaejoong quickly scanned around him, scenting the air to make sure that nobody was near their garden.

He approached cautiously his long fingers towards his son’s hand “are you okay ? does it hurt ?” inquired the man.

Taehyung shook his little “nope, it doesn’t hurt, you can touch it too !”

Jaejoong made contact with the small flame, it was warm, like a lukewarm bath, and was tickling lightly. The red orange flame was playing gently with his finger, in a lively little dance. The omega grinned, mesmerized by the display of elemental magic, that little light of hope dancing was _the embodiment of his son’s soul, playful yet so kind, unable to harm him._

“It’s awesome, right !”

Jaejoong took his son in his arm, seating in the soft grass. It was a sunny day, with a little breeze that was ruffling their hair.

“You are the coolest, my little cub !” agreed Jaejoong “ I am very proud !”

“I can’t wait to show it to Noona !” laughed Taehyung

The omega’s heart stop beating for a moment, a small fear growing in his stomach. In their clan, only the most powerful of alpha could wield the elemental power and the burning flame of the clan.

If Taehyung was to show his incredible ability**_, that man_** would notice him, and he would lose his son.

“What’s wrong dad ? Why are you sad ?” asked the little boy, brushing his small palm against the elegant cheekbone of his father. “Did I do something bad ?”

Jaejoong hugged him a little tighter, rubbing gently his face against his little one, scent marking him. Tae giggled happily, and immediately imitate the affectionate gesture.

“I am not sad my little treasure” smiled the omega, hiding his fear “I am so proud of you but we must keep your incredible gift a secret, understand little one ?”

The little boy pouted “But why ? I will be so much cooler, and everyone would want to be my friend then !”

Jaejoong smiled sadly “Power like yours can be dangerous, and can attract the wrong attention”. The omega looked at his son solemnly “ I want you to be very prudent, please my little tiger, promise me that you will hide your true self”

Taehyung didn’t understand everything, but seeing the grave stare of his dad, the little elemental knew that it was really important for his dad. “Okay daddy_, I will hide, I promise_”.


	2. Candle Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. To his best friend

Taehyung was munching on the sweet strawberries on the garden. He was comfortably laying on the soft grass, an open book in front of him, and his little bare foots were swaying absently.

He could hear the soft singing voice of his father, making lunch through the open windows of the house.

The little boy was mesmerized by the story, and he didn’t hear the rapid footsteps coming toward him, not until, a young girl jumped on his back.

“TaeTae !” yelled Minjae, his cousin. The twelve years old giggled at the outrageous scream of the boy.

“Noona !? are you crazy, I thought that you were a monster !” complained the ten year old, a hand against his heart.

“Sorry Tae, I couldn’t resist, what are you reading this time?” asked curiously the young girl, taking a strawberry from the small plate next to the book.

Taehyung brandished the book, proudly “It’s the new book that dad bought yesterday, “_One thousand myths and legends “. _

“Is it interesting? “

“Yes ! Did you know that there is another world outside ours ?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, with creatures similar to us, but _with no powers and they have this strange day where they put a lot of shiny garbage on a tree !”_

Minjae soft doe eyes crinkled playfully “uh, what a strange tradition, don’t forget to lend me your book when you finished”

“Not until you return all the others books I lend you, first” complained Tae.

“Okay, I promise, I will not forget this time”

“By the way, what are you doing here, isn’t it today your special and very secretive ceremony thigmajig ?” asked Taehyung, putting his book aside.

Minjae squeaked excitedly, the young girl has remembered the reason of her visit “Yes ! It is done ! I wanted to tell you first” whispered eagerly the young girl.

Traditionally, the _presenting_ is a small and very private ceremony, held for the young cub, generally between 12 to 15 years old, where his true nature will be revealed. Whether they would be an omega, a beta or in the rare case an alpha.

Taehyung leaned toward his cousin, to hear her better “so what are you ?”

“Try to guess” proposed Minjae. She held her small wrist toward the little boy face.

Tae approached gently his nose toward her scent gland, taking a timid whiff. _Her scent was flowery…_

“Mmh, you smell sweet but not as sweet as dad, so you are not an omega” mused aloud the little boy, trying to hone his skills “but you don’t smell like a dirty pig either”

“A dirty pig ?”

“That’s how dad described the alpha’s smell the other day” grinned Tae.

Minjae giggled aloud “Yes, I am a beta, isn’t it neat !?”

“Congratulations Noona !”

“You know what’s even better ?”

Taehyung tilted his head to the side, in cute display of curiosity “No, what ?”

“I know already who is my mate” confessed Minjae, her cheeks reddening.

“Wha, really ?” yelled the young brunet, in an impressed voice.

“Awesome right !? Being a beta, I didn’t even have to wait the first rut or heat like alphas and omegas do. I just had to scent the air, and I immediately recognized her scent”

“Who is she ?”

Minjae stuttered a little “I..I can’t tell you that yet..”

“Why not ?” asked Tae dejectedly “I thought that we were best friend and that we should share all our secrets together !”. The little boy was now pouting.

“I’m sorry, mom said that it isn’t the right time” explained the little girl, sadly. Even if they weren’t related by blood, the love and affection that she had for that little family was true and precious. She had found in them a precious little cousin and an awesome uncle, always ready to sneak some candy. 

“Well…what if I tell you my secret, so then you can tell me who it is ?” proposed Taehyung

“Kim Taehyung did you a keep a secret _from me ?” _asked the young beta, with a falsely outraged voice. She put her little fist on her waist, imitating the posture of a scolding mother “I am so disappointed”

“Well, dad said to not tell anyone..” defending Tae. “But since your mother told you the same…”

“And if we keep each other secret, no one will know that we disobey…” finished Minjae, her eyes sparkling mischievously. “ Okay, my mate is the daughter of the baker : Kwon Jisoo, but I am a little older than her, since she didn’t present yet, she doesn’t know yet that I am hers.”

“She’s really cute and kind, sometimes Jisoo shared her bread with other kids at school” agreed Taehyung solemnly.

Minjae tapped his little shoulder, impatiently “So, what’s your secret ?!”

Taehyung turned toward his house, watching his father through the open window, _it’s okay, he was too focused on the pie._

“Promise me to not tell anyone, Dad was really worried” began the brunet. Minjae nodded silently.

Taehyung closed his eyes, breathing deeply, and reached inside his soul, envisioning that little flame, his eternal companion. When he opened his eyes, they were bright red. Minjae gasped silently and whisper amazed “you are an elemental…that’s incredible! ”

Taehyung ‘s cheek flushed a healthy pink, but he held his head high, proud of his singularity.

“Noona, would you tell me, how it is to meet your mate ?” asked the little cub, cuddling against his cousin under the shadow of the tree.

Minjae thought silently for long minutes, trying to put words on this one of a kind experience. “it’s like there is a fog all around you at first, and you are lost and can’t go back home, but when you will smell their scent for the first time, it will guide you, you just have to follow your instinct”

“How will I know that I found mine ?” 

“Your heart will start racing, your nose will twitch a lot too. You will know that this person is your mate, like meeting an old and precious friend. That one person who will understand and support you no matter what”

“even with my power ?”

“Yes, little cousin, with your mate, you don’t have to hide_… they will protect you, always…”_


	3. Unseen Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. To his bully

* * *

A shrilling scream resonated, startling the children who were still lingering inside the school, their eyes towards the office of the Director.

“He is a freak !” screamed Dong Chul, his face all red from his tears. “His eyes were all red and scary !”

Sejin looked at the two family in front of him. His gentle gaze watching carefully the two children.

Dong Chul’s heavy cries were contrasting with Taehyung’s inscrutable face, set in an intimidating scowl.

“Are you sure about what you saw? What you are saying is quite important”

“Are you insinuating that my son is a liar ? “screeched Mrs Ko. She was a tall and elegantly dressed lady. “My precious little honey bear has been assaulted violently by this savage ! ”.

She made a crude gesture toward the little weretiger, a malicious sneered in her face.

Kim Jaejoong felt his anger rise “Watch your language madam, the only savage that I see here is just a screaming harpy” said indifferently the omega.

The alpha gasped loudly “ How dare you talk to me like that ? Don’t you know who I am ? Know your place, you little whore !

Taehyung redirected his cold eyes toward the mother, he was ready to pounce, but the soft hand of his father on his shoulder was restraining him.

“Madam Ko, please, there is no need to use such a vile language” admonished Sejin. The beta didn’t need to scream, his powerful voice and his intimidating aura were commanding respect. “Now, let’s all calm down and listen to young Taehyung’s version”.

All eyes turned toward him, and Taehyung raised his shoulders defensively.

“Don’t be afraid, my love, tell us what happen “ reassured Jaejoong, massaging softly his neck.

“I was seating under the old tree during recess” began Tae “and I was reading the new book about the magical proprieties of shrooms that teacher Na gave me, and he just came out of nowhere, and he ripped my books”.

Taehyung threw a nasty look at the werebear cub, the chubby boy immediately tried to hide his face behind his mother’s dress with a whimper of fear.

“I know that violence isn’t the solution, but I was so angry when he told me that…”

The young brunet closed his eyes, breathing loudly. _I need to calm down. _The flaming coals of his anger were burning behind his closed eyes.

Jaejoong kept his eyes on his son, worried, he stood up then knelt before his son. He gently took his hands, massaging them.

“Deep breath Tae, I'm here”.

The growls that the young weretiger was emitted were gradually fading away.

“Yes, that’s it, my son. I am here so just breathe”

Taehyung clutched at his father, hiding his face, and the treacherous tears in his neck. He will not cry in front of his bully; _he will never show that weakness_.

After long minutes, he finally opens his eyes, displaying their normal caramel colors. “He said that I was good for nothing, and that’s why I don’t have an alpha father. And that you will leave me too…”

The young weretiger breathe deeply the familiar smell of his dad.

“I got so angry, so I pushed him away, and he punched me. So we fought and Professor Lee separated us…” Taehyung finished his story.

“Why didn’t you told me about this ?” asked Jaejoong, worried.

“I’m sorry dad, I didn’t want to worry you..” apologized Tae.

“Nonsense ! My son isn’t a bully” interrupted Mrs Ko, her voice rising again.

“Mrs Ko, if you can’t control yourself, I will ask you to leave that room” said severely Director Sejin.

The woman puffed her cheeks, and crossed her arms, but she remained silent.

“In this school, we take bullying very seriously. Dong Chul, is it true ? You have been harassing one of your fellow classmate? Don’t lie, because I will know”

Dong chul began squirming on his chair, avoiding the heavy stare of the adult. “I..i was having just a little fun..” muttered unconvincingly the youth “but he used magic on me !”

“I did not !” screamed Taehyung, his eyes opened wide “I don’t have any magic in me” stuttered the young boy.

Jaejoong turned toward the director “It’s true, there is no elemental in the family, and Taehyung despite being 12 years old, hasn’t presented yet. Being an omega, there is a probability that my son will be an omega or a beta, only alphas can wield the sacred flame” explained calmly Jaejoong.

His voice was fluid and strong, nothing was betraying him. _He need to protect his son no matter what…_

_“T_he nerve of an omega, insinuating that my son is a liar ?” Mrs Ko, turned aggressively toward Jaejoong “You clearly forgot your place here, I am from the noble house of 곰 (gom/bear).

You are a worthless omega, with no ties to this city, only good to open your legs to the first alpha in town..”

“Enough, Mrs Ko, behave yourself !”

Taehyung let out a small growl, in defense to his parent. Jaejoong stare coldly at the screaming harpy in front of him. _All those insults and slurs were his every day_, he didn’t care anymore. His only goal in life was to raise and nurture his son, his little treasure. _He will support anything to just see his son smile unrestrained. _

_Kim Jaejoong will not be intimidated by anyone !_

“ I am not insinuating anything, **your son IS a liar**, he’s been bullying Taehyung, and just want a scapegoat. I am not a defenseless omega madam, I will go to court if your son doesn’t retreat his statement”

Director Sejin raised a hand, commanding the silence, he turned toward the fuming alpha “Madam, we interrogated all the children present during their battle, and numerous have witness the book being ripen, and the insult your son told toward Mr Kim. I can’t let that slide.”

The Beta sighed loudly “ Kim Taehyung and Ko Dong Chul, you will have detention for two weeks for fighting at school. Moreso, Dong Chul will be expelled definitely if he doesn’t follow a mandatary course on harassing and anger issues.”

“What _? Ridiculous, that’s utterly ridiculous_ !” screamed Mrs Ko.

“And maybe you should join him too, a course on anger management could be beneficial for the both of you !”

* * *

Tae was seating on the dining table, watching guiltily his father chopping some vegetable, adding them in the hot pot.

“I am sorry dad… I was so angry that I lost control” confessed the weretiger, timidly.

“I am not disappointed in you Tae, but I am sad” said Jae, his eyes riveting on his task. “I thought that I was trustworthy enough, that you could come talk to me without any fear”

Tae stood up, and gently back hugged his father, he was getting taller than him, his head was comfortably niching on the delicate shoulder. “I didn’t want to worry you..”

“But it _IS_ my job to worry and care for you Tae, you are my son, my only treasure in this world, if something happens to you, it will just kill me”

“I am sorry dad, I promise you, I will be more careful”

“I am afraid Taehyung, if the royal court discover your powers” confessed Jaejoong, a small tears slipping from his left eye “ _They will take you away…”_


	4. Interlude : What's a Soulmate ?

Taehyung huffed loudly, a fine shin of sweat on his forehead, the sixteen years old, was focusing on the flame dancing in the palm of his hands.

_Concentrate Tae, stay focus.._

The red orange tendrils were rising with intensity, taking the form of a small sun. _Yes, a little bit more…_

“Hey Taetae !” cried happily Minjae, behind him.

Unfortunately, the loud greeting of his cousin was enough to disrupt his attention and the flame immediately went out.

Taehyung turned towards his cousin, slightly pouting “Noona, you distracted me !” complained the weretiger. “I was so close !”

“Sorry, sorry Tae, I wanted to give you a heads up to hide it, Jisoo insisted to come” Minjae said, guiltily.

A mere minutes later, Jisoo appeared, in her long flower dress. She clumsily tried to break through the dense vegetation.

“Ugh, why did you want to do a picnic in the forest?” she grumbled loudly “There are plenty of trees in the park !”

Minjae giggled at her mate, and quickly help her jump across the big tree stump. The beta also took the heavy basket filled with tasty goodness.

Taehyung approached the two girls, his previous annoyance forgotten. He was mesmerized by the delicious perfume emitting from the basket “Is that strawberries that I smell?”

“We can’t hide anything from you” smiled Jisoo “There are also freshly baked bread that I made at the bakery”.

“Thank Jisoo Noona, you are the best !” the weretiger took the small blanket and spread it on the soft grass “Here, you can sit here, I”ll lay on the grass !”

The three friends sat on and begun their picnic in a pleasant atmosphere.

“What were you doing all alone ?” inquired Jisoo, between bites.

The two cousins exchanged a secret glance and answer at the same time.

“I was just taking a stroll”

“He was napping!”

“So, what’s the official version ?” Jisoo raised an unimpressive brow at the duo.

“I took a stroll then I was napping” lied Taehyung, effortlessly. He had years to perfect the lie, he must hide his powers at all cost.

The young man was ready to endure the sneers and the pitied looks of his peers. He was 16 years old, and he still hasn’t presented yet. He was the laughing stocks of other kids.

He knew that if he were to reveal his power, that he can wield the sacred flame of their clan, everything will be different.

He will be acclaimed and revered, his status of a mere commoner will disappear, and he will be raise with the other noble children to become a royal guard and defend their territories. 

But the cost will be too terrible. Separated from his loving father, his constant, his rock. Loosing those sunny days spent with his Noonas in the forest.

_No, he will do what is necessary to stay with his family, and maybe, one day, he will find his mate…_

“Are you okay, Tae?” asked Minjae, worried “you were spacing out”.

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders, a boxy smile on his lips “Don’t worry, Noona, I was just wondering if I will find them one day…”

The two girls looked at each other, a sad smile on their lips, they have been so lucky to have found each other so early in their life. From their friendship, they developed a deep and powerful bond.

_Taehyung was the kindest soul, he deserves to feel the same, and yet…_

“I am sure you will find them Taehyung” declared Minjae with an exciting nod of head.

“She is right, just take old man Seunghyun for example, he has waited 20 years to find his mate !”

“Do you think so ? That there is someone for me too ? I am already 16 and I still haven’t presented yet, maybe I will never present…” said sadly Taehyung, his eyes filling with tears.

The two girls hugged the weretiger tightly and Minjae murmured gently in his ears “You will find them Taehyung. That other part of your soul is somewhere out there, I am sure of it.

And when you will meet them, in two months, in a year or even in ten, they will see you, and they will love you so so much, **_you will not have to hide anymore…”_**


	5. You are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ The one time when Jin showed his core

* * *

Taehyung yawned loudly, startling the birds nearby. It has been two hours since he was at his desk, studying for the final exams. Rather, _trying_ to study for exams.

The young man scratched the back of his head absently, there was like an itch under his skin that he couldn’t shake. It was quite disturbing but the weretiger resume his reading.

_“Legends said that at the beginning of Times, they were seven Lords. The Gods has entrusted them the task of watching over all the creatures. From the tiny flower to the biggest elephant. _

_The seven Lords wandered the world, from the deep ocean to the cold mountains, from the scorching desert to the luxurious forests, spreading joy and miracles in their path. _

_But one God Jaenan, embodiment of the calamity was jealous of their unity, and the hope that they spread. Yet, he couldn’t harm them, at least not directly. His plan was more insidious, Jaenan needed to attack them in their core, by ripping their wings. _

_The first human that the Seven Lord had saved has been a small human child, abandon by their peers, left alone to die. _

_The Lords had nursed the child back to health, and raised them as if they were their own. The child was then offered a magical artefact, a small Phoenix feather, given them the power to fly. _

_But Jaenan has done the irredeemable, he took away the little child. The Seven Lords has searched for them, century after century, from the Land to the Sky. But the little child never returned and took their happiness with them. _

_The Seven Lords, blinded by the pain, took their leave, and separated. Never to see each other again. “_

.

.

.

Taehyung blinked rapidly, trying to erase the tears from his eyes. He knew that story, every magical creatures, descendants of the Seven Lords knew the terrible fate bestow upon the brothers, but it was still so heart wrenching.

“Are you okay, baby ?” inquired Jaejoong. He put a cup of hot tea in front of his son, musing his hair “You are quite warm”.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I was just reading about the _Seven Lords_…”

The omega sighed sadly “I remember when you were little, you always wished for a happier ending, when the brothers will be reunited…”

“Really ? I don’t remember”

“You always asked me to invent a new story, sometimes the Lords were magical stars travelling the universe, or , they were superheroes coming to save you from the nightmare” teased gently his father. “You grew up so fast.. Anyway, don’t wait for me tonight, I am helping Aya give birth”

“I hope that they are twins, I made a bet with Noona !” exclaimed excitedly Taehyung. “Can I help?”

Jaejoong smiled softly at his son, he was so proud of him, and pray every day that his son keeps his good heart. “Don’t worry about it, Minjae’s mother will be here too, Aya will feel safer with omegas by her side”.

“I am safe too” complained Taehyung “I am _genderless_ after all…”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes “Don’t be ridiculous Tae honey, you aren’t genderless”

“Well, explain what kind of 18 years old still hasn’t presented” Taehyung said miserably, taking a sip of his tea. “Let’s be honest, I am a weretiger who can wield the sacred flame yet I don’t have a secondary gender ?! 

And my scent gave nothing away, I don’t even smell like a beta!”

“Tae, there is still time for you to present” said patiently Jaejoong.

“You don’t understand dad, I am an anomaly, like the missing link. Maybe I am _Nessi_ ?!”

He felt the strong arm of his dad encircle him in a soft back hug. Taehyung let out a small purr of contentment.

“Even if you are a giant of 15 meters, I will still love you, you know that ?”

Taehyung smiled, his father had always the right words to reassure him.

“Yeah, I love you too” smiled Taehyung, he rubbed his head against the soft column of Jaejoong’s neck.

“Don’t stay up too late reading, and finished your tea, it should help with your headaches” ordered gently the beautiful omega.

Taehyung’s eyes opened wide with surprise “How did you notice ?”

Jaejoong winked “ I did gave birth too you”. He put on his coat “Also, you were scratching your head during 10 minutes, see you tomorrow !”

“What kind of magic is this ?” muttered Tae, finishing his tea in quick gulps. He passed a tired hand across his face, willing the headache to recede. "Come on Tae, let’s finish that page, and then you can sleep".

“_During the Dark and Wild Era, Fives Tribu, descendant of the Lords, were fighting relentlessly throughout the lands. Day and Night, on Rainy day or Sunny day, the Earth was drenched with the blood of the fallen. _

_In year 3XX6, the Head of each clan declared a cease fire, provided the confinement of each clan on its territory. _

  * _The Vampire clan chanting with the Thunder_
  * _The Elven clan wielding the strength of Earth _
  * _The Coven of Witches, dancing with the Winds_
  * _The Were clans, keeping the balance with the Raging Fire and the Soothing Water _
  * _The Angels, guardians of Heart and Soul._

_In Year 4XX6, another war dwelled among the Were clans, Fire and Water, so different yet complementary couldn’t see past their disparity anymore. _

_Year 4XX8, the conflict between Angel ended with their separation, the Light Angel protecting the mortals by day, the Dark Angel shielding them by night._

_Thus were born the seven clans.” _

“And that’s why, I need to hide my powers” thought out loud Taehyung. He opened his hand, letting the tendrils of flame spinning. _“enough blood has been spilled. I don’t want to be a part of that hate…”._

* * *

Tae turned in his bed huffing loudly. Fine pearls of sweat were covering his body. The brunet kicked off hastily his white sheets, trying to fight the heat. He ran a trembling hand against his hair, lightly mated by the sweat.

_I am burning, why is it so hot ? _

It was like he has been plunged inside a living volcano; he could almost see the flames swirling behind his closed eyelids.

The weretiger stood up, and with an ample movement took off his drench shirt and his black boxer, baring his pale skin to the white moon high in the sky.

_He had to go out, anywhere, everywhere, to run in the open air would do him good._

The brunette inhaled deeply, and let the shift take place. His bones crackled loudly, thick furs of oranges and black covered him.

Soon after, a little tiger remained in place of Taehyung, his senses alert.

* * *

Taehyung has left the cottage, running at full speed towards the canopy of trees, deep in the forest. The tiger was yapping with joy, purchasing some squirrels along his path, drinking from a nearby lake.

He has moved far away from the territory of the fire clan and was now heading towards the snow capped mountains.

The burning haze was still there, barely concealed by Taehyung, but _he didn’t care anymore_.

_It was like he was truly free for the first time. Free to run, free to play without the condescending laughs of Dong Chul nor the pitied looks of Director Sejin._

.

.

.

The tiger heard a small howl, and immediately turned toward the sound. Among the powdery, a form was barely visible.

Intrigued, Taehyung approached carefully the form, trying to scent the newcomer. An enticing smell of **fresh mint and pine tree** welcomed him. Even if he never smells it, _it was a familiar fragrance, almost like an old friend. _

The weretiger let out a small growl of greeting, and the form come closer, revealing the outline of a majestic artic wolf, his pristine white coat and piercing eyes were examining his counterpart.

Taehyung froze, _was it a friend or a foe ?_

It was difficult to determine when the person was shifting. He couldn’t turn away either, Tae remembered the words of his father **_To turn your back on the enemy is to kiss life goodbye._**

_Yeah, his father has a way with the metaphors…_

Distracted by his internal musing, Taehyung didn’t see the wolf tilting his head to the side, in a cute display of curiosity. The white wolf then promptly raised his large paw toward the snow, sending a cold wave toward the little tiger.

Taehyung shook his little head, trying to clean out the snow. The wolf howled softly, mimicking a laugh.

That little pest, _it was so on_ thought vindictively the weretiger. A game of chase began between the two species.

The tiger would chase after the wolf, gnawing at the fluffy tail and then, the role will be reversed. A blurry of orange and black will try to hide behind the rock in vain, easily spotted by his vibrant colors. The wolf would gently nibble his round ear, and the game began anew.

Taehyung never felt so alive and free, for the first time, he wasn’t the weird weretiger without gender raised by his lonely omega father.

He was free and happy, playing with this new friend in a flurry of howling and growling, the full moon only witness of this strange ballet.

After hours and hours of play, the tiger and the wolf laid down on a dry patch of rocks, curling next to each other. The raging fire has finally subdued, leaving the tiger drained yet relaxed. Taehyung felt a new strength, as if the eternal combat that he had to control his power was over.

As if, meeting that new friend was the catalyst of that serenity. Like a soothing balm, a cold wave against his burning core…

_What if he was…_

The tiger gently licked the black muzzle of the wolf, purring loudly. The wolf stood up, a little hesitant. Taking advantage of the new position, Tae carefully smell under the strong jaw, that delectable fragrance of mint and pine tree made him quite elated. 

_Deep inside, Taehyung knew who it was, knew who they were for each other…_

The sound of bone breaking and rearranging themselves disturbed the quietness of the scenery. In place of the animals, stood two young men, naked as the day they were born.

They were in each other arms, and Taehyung couldn’t keep his gaze away, even if he wanted too. He was mesmerized by the tall man in front of him. Broad shoulders and alabaster skin, his dark hair was contrasting with the snowy landscape. His almond eyes so deep and gentle. A hesitant small on his luscious lip.

Tae should have felt ashamed of standing naked before that stranger, it wasn’t the best first impression to have, but he couldn’t care less, _he was finally home…_

A distant memory came to him, the wise word of Minjae Noona resonating inside his head “They will protect you, you will not have to hide anymore”.

Taehyung closed his eyes, calling to him the comfortable embrace of his flame. He then opened slowing his eyes, revealing the burning furnace.

His mysterious interlocutor inhaled deeply his scent, changed by the presenting, as if to brace himself, and showed timidly his own cold sapphire.

They smiled at each other, tightening their hold, forehead against forehead.

_“Hello Alpha, my name is Seokjin”_

_“I’m Taehyung, nice to meet you at last, my alpha”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally finished the first arc of the Elemental AU, I hope that you will like it. 
> 
> I tried to experiment, and I am quite proud of myself.  
Don't hesitate to comment, and give me your impression. 
> 
> Happy Halloween !

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here the next segment of Taejin elemental AU, it’s a mesh of magical/ABO/Witch/Elves/Supernatural all wrapped in a shiny bow.  
I took a long time to finish all the chapter, that I wanted to post for September. Until I was satisfied with the result. I finally managed to finish it all, and I wanted to celebrate Haloween by posting it.  
I hope you will like it !!


End file.
